Captured!
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Booth must find a way to rescue his partner before she is murdered. This is not a gravedigger story. This story is now complete. Bones/Booth
1. She's gone

A/N: Okay so idon't own Bones. Fox has that honor. This was something that I have thought of. It takes place somewhere in Season 4. This is my first Bones fanfic.

XXXX

"I'm glad we got them." Booth said as he took a huge bit out of his pie. He grinned as he watched Bones drink her coffee. He loved coming here after a bigcase was finished.

"I never had any doubts. How's your pie?" Bones asked her partner of three years. She sipped her coffee and waited on him to answer.

"It's good. I still like apple pie. I guess I am a full American." Booth said with a smile. He loved to tease her because it was so easy sometimes.

"I don't know what that means." Bones said with a slight frown.

"You know beer and apple pie. They represent America." Booth said as he finished off his pie. He knew that the pumpkin was good but apple was better.

"How can those two items represent America?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about it Bones. You ready to go?" He asked her as he stated to stand. She stood up beside her and they walked out of the Royal Diner.

XXXX

"Do you know where the woman is?" A man in black asked.

"Yes. We also have her father and brother in our sights as well." The shorter of the two men said. They were in a back alley watching Booth pull up to the FBI building. They knew that they would have to take him out to get close to Dr. Brennan.

"Good. We move tonight." The man in black said as he walked off. He was finally getting his revenge on Max Keaton. He and his family would pay for all that it had cost him. He would let Max watch as his son and daughter died before his eyes.

XXXX

Brennan was in her office when her phone starting ringing. She saw that it was Booth and knew that they had a case. They had just wrapped up one of the hardest yesterday.

"Brennan." She said as she turned from her computer.

"Bones we have a body. I'm on my way to your office. Meet me out front." Booth said as he hung up the phone. He pulled up to the curve just as she was walking outside.

"Hey, where are we going?" She asked him as she settled in.

"The docks, some fishermen found the body on the banks this morning. They were on their way back in when they spotted it." He said as he pulled into traffic.

XXXX

Booth and Bones got out and headed to the roped off section. Brennan knelt down beside the body. A blanket was covering the body. She lifted it up and spread it back. The body was not as bad as some she had seen before but the smell was always bad. The smell did not faze her anymore but Booth covered his nose. There was grass and bugs all over the body but Brennan started moving small pieces so she could get a closer look. She needed to determine sex.

"Whata ya think?" Booth asked her. He still had his nose covered. This was one of the rougher bodies.

"It's defintly male. I'd say mid to late 20s." She said as she looked back to Booth. One of the other cops working the scene walked up to Booth.

"I found this under some leaves." The female cop said as she handed him a bloody shirt.

"I need that in a bag and the rest of this." She said as she pointed to the body, blanket, and surrounding area.

"Of course you do." He said as he motioned to the cops to gather the evidence for the Jeffersonian. Her squint squad would do the rest.

XXXX

"Okay squints, what do we have?" Booth asked as he swipped his card to enter the platform. He came to stand by Bones as everyone look to Hodgins. He also noticed a new intern this week. He knew that it was a never ending search for Zack's replacement.

"Well, the maggots show levels of drugs but the tox screen will show which ones. Anyway I put time of death five days ago. I have to finish with the grass and soil to determine where he was killed." Hodgins said as everyone turned to the body behind them. Cam had not removed the flesh yet because Hodgins was still finding particles to analze.

"Well when Cam is finished with the body then I will give the skull to Ang so she can do a facial reconstruction." Bones said as Cam begin to look at the body. She then transported it to the autotrophsy room to remove organs before she removed the remaining skin.

"So you ready for our appointment with Sweets?" Booth asked her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm needed here more than seeing Dr. Sweets. Why do we still have to see him?" She asked as she looked over the bloody shirt. She began to gather all the evidence off the shirt. Her intern had gotten DNA off the shirt to run it through Avis.

"Well the Bureau thought that since Zack had betrayed you that we still needed therapy to deal with this. Come on, we'll be back in an hour." He said as they walked down the platform to her office. She took off her lab coat and put on her coat. Booth led her out of the room with his hand in the small of his back.

XXXX

"Angela, have you heard from Dr. Brennan or Agent Booth? They were supposed to meet at my office half an hour ago." Dr. Sweets said as he came into the lab. Since Angela was the first one he seen he asked her. She had just come out of Brennan's office.

"No, I was actually looking for her myself. I have a stetch of the victim. She wanted to see it as soon as I was finished." Angela said as Cam and Hodgins walked over to see what the problem was.

"Have either of you seen or talked to Dr. Brennan or Agent Booth." Sweets asked them. He was a little worried because they had never been this late unless they called because they were working a case.

"No, we've been working with the body. We just got back the tox screen and wanted to show Dr. Brennan." Cam said as she held up a file.

"Have you tried their cells? Brennan always answers hers." Angela said.

"Yea, they're not answering. You don't think that something has happened to them?" Sweets asked. He knew that they have had situations before with someone trying to get them.

"Well they may not have service or they might be questioning someone about the case and left their phones somewhere." Cam said not concerned. She knew that should be fine. Booth was an ex-sniper and Brennan had all her self defense classed plus a gun.

"Okay, we'll give them another 30 minutes before calling again." Hodgins said. He noticed that Angela as looking a little upset but it wasn't his place to sooth her. She had wrote him out in favor of an ex-girlfriend. They all left and went their separate ways only to call back together when Booth came rushing in with blood on his suit.

XXXX

"We have the woman and her brother. We will pick her father up shortly." A short man in a red said. He hoped that he could drug Max the same way he did Russ because Temperance had really done a number on him. He was extremely glad that he had knocked the FBI agent out.

"Good. Meet me at the landing stripe when you're done." The man's voice said. It had sent a chill down the short man's spine. He would be glad when this job was done.

XXXX

"What happened, Booth?" Cam asked as she came up beside Booth. He was breathing hard. She motioned for him to go into Dr. Brennan's office. He followed and sat on the couch. He was trying to catch his breath. The rest of the agents were on their way to get his statement.

"As we were walking out, I was knocked on the head and they took Bones." He said in a huff. Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets came into Dr. Brennan's office and saw Booth all bloody on the couch.

"They took her, Cam and I couldn't stop them. They took her." He said as Angela gasped because she knew that he meant Brennan.

"Calm down, Booth. We need to hear everything that you remember." Cam said calmly. She knew that she was seeing a side of Booth that she had never seen before. It scared her a little because she knew that it meant that Special Agent Sealy Booth was in love with his partner. She stood back in shock at this very passionate man was in love with a very facts detailed woman.

"I don't remember anything but waking up a few minutes ago. I was in the bushes away from the sidewalk. I called in a team to look it over but I told them to wait for you guys." He said as he took a deep breath. He had never acted this way before but his partner had never been captured in his presence before either.

"Okay Hodgins take the new intern outside and help them process the scene. Get any and everything that looks good. We need her back as soon as possible." Cam said as she motioned for Angela to sit with Booth. She went out the door to speak with the other agents.

"Are you okay Booth? Do you need to go the hospital? I mean that there is blood all over you." Ang said as she sat down beside him.

"No, Ang. I need to get her back." He said as several agents walked in to ask him questions.

XXXX

"Russ, wake up." Brennan said to her brother. She had worked the ropes off her hands and now she was shaking her brother to get him awake. She hoped that Booth was okay. She had saw them thrown him in the bushes.

"Tempe? Where are we?" He asked her. He struggled to sit up as she tried to help him. They were both at an awkward position. He finally sat up and she begin untying his ropes.

"Yes, its me but as to where we are I'm not sure. I thought that we were moving a few minutes ago." She said. She noticed that there was another body with them and she really hoped that the person was alive.

"What is that?" Russ asked as he pointed to the body that she had just seen.

"It's a body but I'm hoping that the person is alive." She said as she noticed movement from the body. She was relieved when she saw that.

"Well its my guess that they are alive but how did we get here?" He asked he as the body begin to sit up. Max Keaton turned at his son' voice and notice that his daughter was here too.

"Dad? Now, I'm confused." Tempe said. She was trying to process what was going on.

XXXX

Okay this was originally going to be a oneshot but it would have been way too long. Anyway that was the first chapter what do you think?


	2. Evidence?

A/N: I don't own anything. Fox does. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"How they found anything yet?" Booth asked as he reappeared outside. He had changed in his spare suit that he had in his car.

"No, but Hodgins will. Sit down Booth. We don't need you to pass out on us." Cam said as she motioned him back into Brennan's office. She knew that he wanted to help but right now it was the squints job.

"Fine, but get me the minute that they do." He said as he sat down at her desk. She had everything neat and orderly like her life. She even had a picture of him and her at the diner. It was taken a few weeks ago after her fathers' trial. It was the first time that she had tried pie. She had a frown on her face as she bit into it. He smiled at the memory. He also noticed that she had a small frame that had something that Parker had drawn her. He knew that she like Parker more than most kids. He saw the last picture on her desk it was of the whole team before Zack left. Bones and he were in the center of the picture because they were they center. He knew that the center must hold. They had had that conversation a few months ago. He needed to get her back not just for her team but for him.

XXXX

"Tempe, Russ, what are you doing here?" Max asked his kids. He hoped that they would not be involved in this. He knew the man after him. He also knew that he should have taken care of him years ago.

"Well first I think that we need to find out where here is." Brennan said as she watched her father sit up. She noticed that they were in some kind of vehicle. She didn't know what but they were in the back of it.

"Dad, how does this involve us? I know that this has something to do with you and your past." Russ said as he rubbed his shoulder. He had apparently been thrown in here like a sack of potatoes.

"It's true. I know the man behind this. He had tried to get you guys and your mom because his family was killed. He blamed me for that." Max said as he watched Tempe move around trying to find a way out.

"How did he lose his family?" She asked him. She turned to look at her father.

"They overheard me talking with him and they walked out, got in the car and were hit on the road a few minutes later. He blames me you see." Max said as he watched his daughter and son just stared at him.

"Dad, maybe you are at fault. I mean Dr. Sweets would say that you were responsible for their state of mind before they were killed." Brennan said as she sat down. She could not find anyway out.

"Who is Dr. Sweets?" Russ asked her as she sat down. She looked better than he felt.

"He is my and Booth's therapist. The FBI thought that we needed one when Booth arrested dad." She said as she looked at her dad.

"Well, maybe I did but he wanted to kill you guys and your mother." Max defended his actions. He knew that he would not do anything different. He did it all for Russ and Tempe.

XXXX

"Okay the only thing that we found was a piece of hair. It belongs to Dr. Brennan though. Whoever kidnapped her knew how not to leave evidence." Dr. Hodgins said to Cam and Angela. They were standing in front of Cam's ofice. Cam and Angela had seen him walk in so they got up and walked out of her office.

"Okay well who is going to tell Booth?" Angela said. She knew that this was not going to be good for Booth. If Hodgins could not find anything then they were starting at zero instead of like two or three if they had found anything.

"He doesn't like me so I'm out." Hodgins said as he looked between Cam and Ang. He knew that he could not give this news to Booth.

"I used to date him so not me." Cam said with a slight smile.

"No. I can't do it. I'm her best friend." Angela said even though she knew she would have to do it. The only other one was Dr. Sweets and that would be weird for Booth.

"Ang, you know that you are the only one who can do this." Cam said. Angela was better with people than anyone else in the lab.

"I know, I know. I'll do it now." She said as she walked into Brennan's office to tell Booth that they had no evidence to start to even try to find his partner and their friend.

XXXX

"I think that something is wrong." Russ said as he yawned. He noticed that Tempe and his father were yawning as well.

"Yes, there is. I think that they released something in the air. I noticed that our breathing patterns have shifted." She said as everyone yawned once again. They all slumped over and fell asleep. She had tried to stay awake as long as she could. She tried to hold on for Booth because in that moment she knew that she loved her partner. It is amazing that when you face death's door you find out the secrets that you hide from even yourself. She had to make it back to him and tell him the truth.

XXXX

"Booth, no don't stand. I have some bad news." Angela started. She took a deep breath and said the look on his face.

"What? Is there evidence that she was killed?" He asked sadly. It couldn't be possile. He would know if she was killed.

"No, in fact there is no evidence for us to use. Hodgins went over the entire site and found nothing. The FBI also went over it. There is nothing." She told him. She noticed that he at least looked a little bit happier.

"Okay, well what do we do now?" He asked as he shifted in her chair. He had been sitting for too long. He was getting stiff.

"We're not sure but we will try everything that we know to do." She promised him. She turned around and walked out to find Hodgins.

"Bones where are you?" He asked the empty office. He had a gut feeling that this all had to do with Max Keaton. He knew that Bones' father was the reason that his partner was missing. He got up and made it outside to go back to his office. He needed to look into Max's background a little more. It might turn up something that he hadn't seen before. He got to work on Max's file.

XXXX

"Where did Booth go?" Cam asked Angela as she came out of her office.

"I thought he was still in Brennan's office. I left him about an hour ago. He was sort of fine but I think that it will take some time." Ang said to her. She saw Hodgins come out of Brennan's office and she felt a slight tug at her heart.

"Okay, well I will call his cell. We need to check on him every couple of hours. He will not sleep unless he finds her soon." Cam said as she walked back into her office to call Booth. As she walked away, Angela walked up to Hodgins. She saw him stiffen at her approach and knew that she had done this to herself. She had pushed him away and now all she wanted was to have him back. Roxie had never made her feel like this not even Gracen had this effect on her. She needed Hodgins back in her life to feel whole again.

XXXX

How did I do? Please let me know. I should have the next chapter out next week.


	3. Dealing

A/N: I don't own anything. FOX does. I also made a mistake in Max's last name. I'm sorry it is supposed to be Keenan not Keaton and thanks to my reviewers that pointed that out to me. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Now onto the story.

Booth sat alone in an empty office pouring over Max Keenan's file. He had gone over the file so many times that he thought his eyes would fall out but then he found it. How could he have missed it all this time? There was someone that wanted Max Keenan and his family dead. A man that had plotted his revenge for a long time by the looks of it. He turned to his computer to pull up everything he could find on the man that dared to cross Max Keenan. What he found turned his blood cold. If this man was capable of half of the crimes he was charged of then Bones was in major trouble. He needed to find them ASAP.

XXXX

"You are late." A man in black said as the short man pulled up. He had just stepped out of his black SUV when the red truck pulled in.

"Well I got them asleep so that we could move them to the plane. They untied themselves while we were traveling though." He said as he unloaded Max and his children.

"Fine, get them in the plane. I also told you not to underestimate the woman. She is a brilliant forensic anthropologist. Load 'em up. I need to leave as soon as possible." The man in black said. He motioned to his back up to load Max and his very grown up kids in the plane. When that was done the man in the black turned and shot the short man in the head. One direct shot. He did not need anyone who might leak his location to Special Agent Booth. He needed to leave that man out of this as long as possible. His men were under direct orders to shoot Agent Booth no matter what. They knew what he looked like. He stepped into the plane and it lifted off to carry his victims to his private island in the Caribbean. No one would find him there not even ex-Ranger sniper Booth.

XXXX

_I got it!_ Booth thought. He got to head home and shower before he got on a plane to take him to a private island in the Caribbean. He didn't have any bags just his ID. He got into the Army helio that would take him just right outside of Valmar Smith's compound. He couldn't believe that he was on the chase for the Valmar Smith. The man was wanted for several crimes. He had robbed banks with Bones' parents then he decided that he wanted Bones' mom. He tried to kill Max but he failed and Max turned him in for all the robberies. This guy had a good reason for kidnapping Bones and them. He just needed to get her back and tell her that he loved her.

XXXX

"He's not answering his cell." Cam said as she walked into Brennan's office where Angela and Hodgins were waiting with a phone in her hand. She noticed that Angela was holding up Booth's phone.

"I think that he needs it to answer it. It was on the floor behind Brennan's desk. He must have dropped it when he was sitting there." Angela said as she put Booth's phone on the coffee table in front of her. She gave a sad smile when she saw Brennan's book on the table. She knew that it was to come out next week. She hoped that she would be back in time for its release.

"Yea, that would help. Well we do have a body that needs to be examined. I know that with Dr. Brennan and Booth out of commission you don't want to work but we need something to get out mind off of this. So let's get to work." Cam said as Hodgins and Angela stood up and followed Cam out to work with the body. They knew that they had to do something to get their mind off of the situation and they knew that Dr. Brennan would want them to catch the killer.

"Hey guys any word?" Dr. Sweets asked as he came in the lab. He noticed that everyone was working on the body that had come in before Dr. Brennan was captured. He was shocked that they were not working on how to find her and her family.

"No, nothing and we can't get a hold of Booth now." Hodgins said as he down from the platform. Sweets noticed that he was looking worse for the wear. He also saw Angela and Cam and knew that they were taking this just as hard.

"I think that everyone needs a break." He said as they all shook their heads. They wouldn't rest until Dr. Brennan came back.

"No we need to keep busy. We have been through this before with her being captured only that time Hodgins was with her." Angela said as she came down to stand next to Hodgins. Sweets noticed that she leaned into Hodgins side. He thought that it was an interesting development. He would observe them for a while. He figured that they would be back together before Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth got back.

"Okay well keep me informed, please." He said as he walked out. He had another appointment that he needed to get to. He would be back though.

XXXX

Booth reached for his phone to turn it off for the flight but he couldn't find it. He tried his other pockets but came up empty-handed. He guessed that he left it back at his apartment. He would have to use a phone when he got there. He just hoped that he made it in time. He couldn't live with himself if she died. He looked to the other guys that was with him and gave a smile. He had lived this life at one time and knew that he wouldn't go back to it anytime soon. He leaned back and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep and to plan on how to get Bones back.

XXXX

The plane that contained Dr. Brennan and her family landed later that night. She had briefly awakened to know that she was on a plane but then she fell back asleep. Valmar Smith motioned for his men to come forward and get the prisoners. He walked out onto the pier to look over the place where he would bury Max Keenan once and for all. He turned back and watched his men take them inside. He had three cells set up just for them. He walked inside after them to watch them place the bodies in the cells. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He noticed that the Temperance was waking up. Soon Max and Russ would wake as well. Oh the joy that this moment has brought. He would dress her as his love had been dressed when she was taken from him. She would wear that little black dress with sky-high stilettos. He would kill her last because she deserved to die last.

XXXX

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	4. Plans

A/N: I don't own Bones. I wish that I did and I don't make any money on this story. It is just for fun. I hoped that everyone likes this chapter. Also I am looking for a beta reader for this story. If anyone wants to do it please let me know.

XXXX

Bones woke up behind bars. She sat up and discovered that she was on a cot and that the bars belong to a cell. She also noticed that she was not in the clothes that she had put on however long ago hat was. She was in a little black dress with a pair of stilettos that were sky high. She didn't know if she would be able to walk in them. She heard her brother and father starting to wake up. They were groaning and making way too much noise. She swung her legs around and put her feet on the floor. She braced herself to stand. She wobbled a little bit then got her balance.

"Tempe, are you in here?" Max asked. He could hear Russ but not his daughter. He hoped that Valmar would leave Temperance and Russ alone but he didn't.

"Yea, dad I think that I am next to you but I'm not sure." She said as she leaned onto the bars. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She could picture then walking toward. She guessed that by the sound of the footsteps that it was a male about 40 and slightly overweight.

"I am here to tell you that your time is coming. Max, Valmar sends his regards that he must first kill you then your children. Oh and Dr. Brennan, your partner will not save you this time. He will never find this place." The man said. He was dress in jeans and a t-shirt. He was still standing there when she delivered her threat.

"If you have some as touch a hair on his head, I will hunt you down and make sure that no one will ever identify your bones and I know how to do it." She said through gritted teeth. She knew that Booth was on his way. She could feel it in her heart. She also knew that he was close. She would bet everything on it.

XXXX

"Roxie, can I talk to you?" Angela said as Roxie walked into the lab. She knew that she would have to break up with her because she wanted Hodgins back. She needed him back.

"Yea sure where do you want to talk?" Roxie asked her girlfriend. She had to tell Angela something. She had met someone who she thought she could spend the rest of her life with. It was a guy surprisingly. He had come to one of her shows and loved her work. He wanted her to come away with him. She just hoped that Angela would understand. Their relationship just wasn't what it was when they were in college. She yearned to have that Angela back. The woman that Angela had become was different and they just didn't have the 'it' thing anymore.

"Here in my office." Angela said as she pointed to her office. They walked into Angela's office and sat down. Hodgins had watched Angela and Roxie and knew that whatever Angela had to say to Roxie was important because she had shut her door. He went back up to the body to look again at the patterns on bone. He was not a Bones guy but he could determine a murder weapon though. He noticed that Cam had come back to the bones. She was putting them into a basket.

"Hey Cam, what are you doing?" He asked as he watched up behind her. He watched her jump and the sound of his voice.

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that again and I am moving the bones to limbo." She said as she placed several more bones in the basket.

"What? Why limbo?" He asked as she grabbed another bone.

"Well not actually limbo but on Dr. Brennan's table. I thought we might could channel some of Dr. Brennan and find the murder weapon. What did you find on the tox screen?" She asked as she put the last bone in the basket. She then straightened and looked at him.

"Nothing, he was clean as far as I can tell. You think that we need to channel Brennan to catch this person. I find that a little insulting." He said with a little smile. She looked at him and noticed a little of the old Hodgins coming back out. She was happy about that. She was glad that Hodgins was at last moving on from Angela.

"I know but she is the best." She said with a smile and walked off the platform with the basket of bones. She wanted to lay them out for Hodgins to discover the murder weapon. She had made a mold of the impression but they were getting no where with that.

XXXX

"Booth, you said that you needed a phone." The Private said as he handed Booth a sat phone.

"Thanks." Booth said as he turned the phone on and dialed the Jeffersonian. He knew that Cam should pick up. He was surprised when Hodgins answered Bones' phone.

"Dr. Hodgins here." He said as he sat down in Brennan's chair.

"Hodgins, it's me Booth. Is Cam there?" Booth asked as the solders around him were setting up the video surveillance he had requested.

"No, but hold on, I'll get her." Hodgins said as he jumped up and ran down the hall. He ran into limbo and screamed at her.

"Hodgins, please no yelling." She said as she took off her gloves. She knew that something was up.

"Booth is on the phone." He said as she ran pasted him and he smiled. He yelled to her no running but she just laughed.

"Booth, it's me Cam. Where are you? We found your phone behind Brennan's desk." She said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Cam calm down. I am on a small island in the Caribbean. I know that Bones is here. The man that has her is Valmar Smith. He also has Russ and Max. Valmar is from Max's past. I'm guessing that this is his revenge. Anyway the reason that I'm calling is that I'm setting up video surveillance and I need Ang to watch and see anything that I could use." He said as he heard Cam's laugh in the background. He knew that she had never known him like this but he couldn't help it.

"Okay, I will tell Angela what she is supposed to do. Oh and Booth bring her back." Cam said as she went in search of Angela. She found her in walking back into the lab with a sad smile on her face.

"Cam, Hodgins said that Booth was on the phone. Has he found Brennan yet?" Ang said as she followed Cam back into her office.

"Yes, he has found Dr. Brennan and he is setting up video so that you can watch and find something for him." Cam said as she set up her computer to receive Booth's video.

"Okay I can do that." She said as she sat down in Cam's chair. She was a little sad but she felt much better. She and Roxie had talked. Roxie had actually wanted to break up with her because she found someone else. Angela was a little hurt but then Roxie said that what they had in college was better than what they had now. She said that Angela had changed from that college student that Roxie had loved so much. She knew that she had changed. It was in part due to one very special man, a man that she missed more than she would have ever thought. She hoped that once Brennan was back she could talk to Hodgins.

XXXX

The man had walked back out from Max, Russ, and Bones. She had listened until his footsteps had faded away. She hoped that Booth would hurry up and get her out. She had no doubt about him going after her.

"Tempe, I hope that Special Agent Booth is coming after you." Russ said as he sat back down on the chair that was in his cell. He just wanted to make it back home to his family. He had just gotten out of jail and was enjoying being around the girls again.

"I know he is Russ. I believe in him. He wouldn't let me down." She said as she flipped off her shoes. She would not wear them.

XXXX

Booth had everything set up and was waiting for his moment to get her back. He had Angela all set up as well. He had an ear piece so that he could hear what ever she saw. He hoped that this would work because he refused to think that it wouldn't.

"Hey Booth, good job getting everything set up. I can see everything you see." Angela said as took her cup from Hodgins. He had brought her and Cam some coffee. They had decided that they all would watch the screen with Angela. She welcomed their eyes as well.

"Thanks, Ang. Anyway tell me anything that looks out of place. It might just be something small but we have to work with anything." He said as he scanned the area again. He had determined that Bones was in the smallest building on the estate. There had been a lot of movement from that one building. He hoped that he was right.

"Okay and Hodgins and Cam are helping as well. Get her back for us." She said as starting running scans of the image that they were seeing. She was putting her computer to work.

"I will." Booth said as he crouched behind several crates so he could get a better look at the building that had his partner in it.

XXXX

I hoped that you liked this chapter. Please let me know. The next chapter should be out by next week sometime.


	5. The Island

A/N: I don't own anything. This is a short chapter but it has a lot going on. I hoped that everyone likes this chapter and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

XXXX

"Sir!" A short man in yelled as he ran into the security room. He didn't want to inform his boss that Agent Booth was on the island. His team had detected that an American Helio had landed on the island. He couldn't confirm that Agent Booth was in the helio but he knew that he was on the island now. He knew that he couldn't shoot down an American Helio because that would mean war with the US.

"Yes?" Valmar said. He knew that Agent Booth should be on the island. He had mentioned the island during one of his interviews. Booth should have transcripts of those interviews.

"Agent Booth is on the island." The short man said. He was literally shaking in his boots. He didn't want to die.

"You have seen him?" Valmar asked quietly.

"No, but I know that he was on the American helio that landed just minutes ago. I know that it landed on the American base but I feel him hiding just waiting to pounce." The short man said. He wished that the base wasn't as close to them as it was.

"Yes Agent Booth was on that helio. I knew that he would come. The base was just a cover and now I wished that that base wasn't on this island." Valmar said as he turned from the bank of computer screens in front of him. He turned to stare at the man beside him.

"You knew he would come?" The short man asked as Valmar turned to stare at him. He was shaking more now that he had Valmar's full attention. He just wanted to deliver the message and leave.

"Yes I did. I want him to watch his partner die and not be able to do anything about it. It's his fault that Max Keenan isn't in jail right now." Valmar said as he turned back to his screens. He would begin tomorrow in the early morning light. Russ would die first, then Max, then the lovely Temperance. He would watch the horror and fear in her eyes.

"Do you want the teams to search him out?" The short man said as Valmar turned back to him with a gleam in his eyes.

"No, I want you to die." Valmar said as he shot the man. He motioned to two men in the corner to drag the body out of the room. He only had a few more to get rid off then he could vanish from everything.

XXXX

"Tempe, Russ, I'm sorry about getting you into this." Max said as he hung his head. He was seating on the cot that was in his cell. He couldn't believe that Valmar was back. This time though Max would make sure that he never came after his family again. He would find a way out for his kids. He wanted them to have a life that he didn't give them. Russ had his girls and Tempe had her partner though she didn't know it yet. It was his mission to get his family back to their loved ones.

"It's not you fault dad. We are children anymore. We just need to find a way out." Bones said as she searched her cell for something. She knew that anything could be used as a weapon.

"Yea, dad Tempe's right. We are not kids anymore. We will get off of here." Russ said as he too look over his cell to find something to use. He wanted to hurry and get out of here. He needed to see his girls. He missed them.

"We need a plan." Bones said as they all begin discussing things that they could do.

XXXX

"Booth, do you know if he has a private dock?" Angela asked. She was making a visual picture of the island. She had a feeling that she knew how this Valmar would kill Max, Russ, and Brennan. She hoped that she was wrong but the area around that island was not what it seemed.

"No, he doesn't which I find weird. Actually there are no docks anywhere on the island." Booth said as he sat down next to the fence around the base. He was waiting until first light to get closer. He knew that it was risky but Valmar's men were crawling everywhere. He didn't want to alert Valmar that he was there.

"Well, the sand around there is like quicksand only a little faster. It's like a false bottom." Angela said. She knew that area well.

"What? You mean the entire island is like that?" Booth asked as he picked up his feet. He starting looking around to see if anything was sinking.

"No hun. The island is fine its just the sand in the water. The docks would sink if they were in the water. It looks shallow but you would sink right through it. Its kind of like the Everglades. Anyway stay away from the water if at all possible but if you do get in don't try to stand up. You can swim, right?" She asked him as Hodgins and Cam starting laughing. They could picture Booth trying not to stand in the water.

"Yea, I can swim. Okay so he chose this place for a reason and I think that I know why. The sand. No one would find the bodies if they sunk. Keep me informed Ang." Booth said as he put his feet back down. He got up and walked toward the water. He hoped that he was wrong about the water but he knew he wasn't. It was a gut feeling. He looked back to the compound that held his partner. Only a few more hours till sun up, he started forming a plan to save Bones.

XXXX

I hoped that you liked this chapter. Please let me know.


	6. Booth's mission

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This is my Christmas gift to everyone. Bones belongs to Fox.

_Day Break_

"Bring the prisoners down to the beach." Valmar said as he walked to the bank of elevators. He rubbed his hands in anticipation. He could taste the death of Max and his family.

"Right." The guard said as he walked back down the hall to the cell. He motioned to the other guards to get the prisoners. He opened up Max's cell as they got out Temperance and Russ. They led them down the stairs making sure that Temperance had on the clothes that Valmar wanted her to wear. She was trying to walk in the heels and not doing a very good job of it. She had stumbled several times only to be thrown into the wall when she did. The guards had led Russ and Max out first so that they couldn't help her out when she did fall.

XXXX

"Okay Ang, I'm heading out. I plan to stay near the water." Booth said into his mic. He wanted to stay in contact with the squint squad as much as possible. He had even ordered Zack to be sent back to the Jeffersonian to assist them. He should be arriving now.

"ZACK!!!!" He heard Angela scream into his ear. He knew that they would be happy that Zack was back. Sweets had arranged everything for him. He knew that Sweets would pull through for him.

"Hey, Booth good job Sweets said that you had them send Zack to help." Cam said. He could hear Angela and Hodgins welcoming their friend back to the lab. He smiled as he moved along the water's edge. He could see a gathering of people and knew that his partner was in that crowd somewhere.

"Thanks, Booth." Angela said as she came back into the room with Hodgins and Zack. They all gathered around the screen so that they could watch everything unfold.

"Your welcome guys." He said as he continued on with some guys following him. He had others going around the other way to meet in the middle.

XXXX

"I'm glad that you could join me, Max." Valmar said as he directed everyone to the edge of the water. He knew that no one would ever find these bodies. It was something that he was counting on and if someone did it would just look like they had drowned.

"Give it up Valmar. Let my family go. It's me you want not them." Max said to him. He was calm considering his and his children's lives were in the balance.

"I have waited to long for you to resurface. No one is going to deny me." Valmar said calmly. He went to grab Russ but Max pushed him out of the way. He decided to take care of Max first. He led them out to the water. He knew where to step so that he wouldn't sink. He had a path mapped out in the water. He dragged Max through the water as Temperance and Russ followed with their guards.

XXXX

"Agent Booth, I am detecting a group leaving the building and I'm very sure that Dr. Brennan is with them." Zack said as he watched the screen. He had compared the body mass of everyone and knew that one of the people was the exact measurements of Dr. Brennan. Hodgins and Angela had come to stand behind Zack and had a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Thanks Zack and if anything else comes up let me know." He said as he made his way so he could see what was going on. He watched as the procession waded into the water. He started sweating in truth then. He knew that Bones could go down before he could get to her. He stayed in the shadows as much as possible. He just had a feeling that he wouldn't make it in time.

XXXX

"Max I want you to watch your children suffer as I suffered when you killed your wife. Oh, I know that you didn't kill her but you killed a part of me that day. So, I'm making you pay for that." Valmar said as he stabbed Russ and watched him go down in the water. He hadn't stabbed anything important but Max need not know that. He couldn't see from where he was standing. He then went over to Temperance. He knew that he wouldn't kill her now but he wanted to torture her for a bit. He raised the knife to her throat and watched the horror in Max's face. They waded further out in the water. The man that held Max was struggling with him. Valmar pressed the knife deeper into her throat to the point that blood started to pool. Max then began to struggle more. He looked to where Russ had gone down and noticed that he was still breathing but it was very shallow. He finally broke away from the man that held him. He charged to Valmar who was now twisting Tempe's arm with the knife still at her throat.

"Stay back or I slice her throat." Valmar said quietly. He was so focused on Max that he missed Booth coming in and taking down his men one by one. Booth was under water so Valmar couldn't see him. He would take one man down then kill him and move on to the next one. He knew that as long as he didn't stand up he would be fine. He didn't know the sand as well as Valmar did.

"Let her go, its me you want." Max said as he inched forward. He wanted to take Valmar down but with the knife at his daughter's throat he stayed back.

"No, I want all of you dead." Valmar said as he twisted his captive's arm more to the point that he heard a small cry. He was pleased that he finally heard her cry. Max looked t his daughter and saw her eyes blazed with fury. He knew that she could do some damage he just hoped that she would move when he did. He saw her blink her eyes and knew that she was ready to move when he was. In the blink of an eye he jumped and she had raised her leg and slid her heel down Valmar's leg. She had remembered that with the heels she had on she could slice his femoral artery. As soon as she reached his foot she pushed forward and broke free. The only problem was the knife was still at her throat. She knew that with the blood rushing to her injury she needed to cut off the blood flow or at least slow it down. She turned and watched her father kill Valmar with his own knife. She then looked to Russ and saw that he wasn't there. She started to panic and tried to run to him but found that she could not. She was sinking and then she felt arms go around her waist. She looked down and saw Booth then she fainted into his arms.

XXXX

Booth was having trouble breathing. He had gotten Russ and Bones to safety and saw that Max was coming up beside him. He laid Bones down and began to look over her injury. It wasn't as deep as he thought but she had lost a lot of blood. He was actually shocked that she had fainted but he was glad for it. He radioed in for med transport. He would take her to Bethesda. He wouldn't chance her life any where else. He took off his shirt and pressed it to her throat. He needed to slow the blood flow before she lost too much. He hoped that the helio hurried. He looked up at the sound of the chopper blades and smiled. She would be alright. He would see to it.

XXXX

"No!" Angela screamed. She had just seen her best friend go down and be brought back up in Booth's arms. She started crying at the slight of her very strong independent best friend covered in blood and leaning on her partner. She prayed that Brennan would be alright. She looked to everyone else and knew that they were feeling the same way she was. Zack and Hodgins came to stand by her and give her some confort. They turned back to watch the scene unfold before them. The squint squad saw the whole thingand was waiting with baited breath. They saw Booth load Dr. Brennan into the helio. They hoped that her cut wasn't as bad as it looked but they knew where he would take her so they all loaded up and headed for Bethesda. They wanted to be there as soon as she was wheeled in.

XXXX

I wanted Zack to come back for this mission. I hoped that everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know. Also this story should wrap up in about two more chapters. It may be more but I will try to have them out soon.


	7. Bethesda

A/N: I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You help me so much. I hoped that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

The squint squad made it to Bethesda in less than two hours. They all ran in to see if Brennan had made it in yet. The woman at the reception desk said that she had not made it yet. They were about 20 minutes out or so. The woman said that Booth had phoned ahead and said that they were her family and to let them know when she got there and to let them through. They went to sit down in the waiting room. They were the only ones there for now but they knew that that could change. They waited for what it seemed like an eternity. The woman finally came up to them and said that she was there and that they could see her in an hour or so. They had to rush her into surgery. They nodded and noticed that Booth was coming through the back doors. Angela ran up to him and hugged him. She knew that this was hurting him more than anyone else in waiting room. He stepped back from her arms and gave a slight smile.

"How is she Booth?" Cam asked him when they all found chairs in the corner of the waiting room.

"She was still unconscious. Her vitals are stable but she's lost a lot of blood. They are doing surgery on the cut at her throat and other minor cuts. They were also doing a blood transfusion." He said. He had already asked if they needed him to donate since they were the same blood type. They had told him that it wouldn't be necessary and sent him to the waiting room.

"She'll put through this. Is Valmar taken care of?" Angela asked. Since they had jumped in the car as soon as Booth had loaded Brennan into the helio they missed what happened to him.

"Yea, Bones' heel sliced his artery and he died before we left the Island's airspace." He said as he lower his head into his hands. The others just sat there in silence as he prayed for his partner. He prayed that God would let him keep her so he could tell her how he felt about her. He heard his name and looked up to see Rebecca there with Parker.

"Cam called and said that Dr. Brennan was hurt and that you might want to see Parker and to let Parker see her." Rebecca said as Booth got down in front of his son. He was crying but he couldn't help it.

"Thanks for bringing him and thanks for calling." He said as he looked from Rebecca to Cam. He hugged his son close and stood up. He grabbed Parker's hand and walked back to the chair and sat down with Parker in his lap.

"Okay well call me when you know something. I have to get back to the office." Rebecca said as she walked back out. She knew that Booth needed his son right now since his partner was in surgery.

XXXX

"Okay she's out of surgery but only one can go in at a time. She is also awake and alert. She lost a lot of blood but she should pull through." The doctor told them. He had come out before the hour mark. They had all stood up when he came in and asked for Agent Booth.

"Booth you go first. I'll watch Parker until you come out." Cam said as everyone nodded.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked them. He knew that all of them but Cam had known Bones longer than him.

"Yea, go and give her our love." Angela said as she took Parker's hand. She went to sit back down with Parker.

"I will and Parker listen to Ms. Angela." Booth said as he followed the doctor to Bones' room. He needed to see her. He stopped in the door of her room and saw all the tubes and machines that monitor everything. She looked so pale against the pillow but he knew that she was a fighter and that she would pull through this. He just kept standing there until she looked at him and spoke his name.

XXXX

"Do you think that Bones will be okay?" Parker asked Angela. He was sitting in her lap while everyone was flipping through magazines to take their mind off of her lying in that bed.

"I think that she will be. Your dad's in there with her right now and your dad is very special to her." Angela told him with a smile. She really looked at Parker and knew that he was every inch his father. He would be a heartbreaker just like Booth.

"I think that my dad likes Bones more than a friend." Parker said after a moment. He saw the way that his dad looked at Bones and knew that the love that his mom and dad talked about was coming through his dad's eyes.

"I think that Bones likes your dad as more than a friend as well. I can tell by the way she looks at him." She said as she noticed that Hodgins and Cam were smiling at her statement.

"Yea me too dad's eyes get all mushy and gooey when he looks at Bones." He said as he noticed that the tv in the corner was on cartoons.

"Yea they do." Angela confirmed and noticed that Parker was watching tv and not listening to her now. She sighed and sat back to watch cartoons with Parker.

XXXX

"Booth…"

XXXX

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter even though this was a short chapter. Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week.


	8. Booth and Bones

A/N: I don't own anything except this story. The characters belong to Fox and Kathy Reichs. This is a very short chapter but I felt that it worked so don't kill me and thank you to all who have reviewed. I hope that you like this chapter. Now onto the story.

XXXX

"Hey Bones, how are you feeling?" Booth asked as he stepped into her room. He knew that she looked better than what he thought she would. He was happy to see her alive and smiling at him.

"I'm good. They told me that you brought me in." She said as she tried to sit up. He motioned for her to stay where she was. He walked over to the side of the bed and took one of her hands in his. He sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Yea, I did but it was only because you miss independent fainted in my arms." He said with a slight smile. He was happy that he could still tease her.

"I fainted? How much blood did I lose?" She asked him. She knew that the only reason she would faint was because she had lost a lot of blood.

"A lot I would imagine but before you ask Max and Russ are fine. They are at County General. You work for the government so I brought you to my hospital." He said with a smile. It was his first real smile since before she was captured. The dimple appeared in his cheek. She looked over at him and smiled as well. The doctor came in at that moment.

"Well Dr. Brennan your results have came back. You lost a little too much blood for me so I'm keeping you over night and you need to watch those stitches. They will dissolve in about a week. Are you the one that brought her in?" The Doctor asked Booth who was still sitting by Bones' bed. He had let go of her hands when the doctor came in.

"Yea, I am." He confirmed. He wondered why it mattered but he was just happy that she was here.

"You should be very thankful you have such a great husband." The doctor said as he flipped through her file. He missed the looks that they gave each other because once again someone thought that they were together.

"Oh he's not my husband. He's my partner." She said as she looked from Booth to the doctor.

"Partner? You won't happen to be the Dr. Brennan that works along side of the FBI?" The doctor asked with a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe 'the' Dr. Brennan was in that bed.

"Yea I am and this is Special Agent Seeley Booth." She said with pride as she looked to her partner.

"Well I for one glad that he went and got you back. You two are a great team." He said as he walked out of her room leaving Bones and Booth alone once again.

"Okay well Angela said she gives her love and I'm sure all the others do as well. They are all out in the waiting room along with a very special little boy. He wanted to see you." Booth said as he stood up so one of the others could visit with her.

"Parker's here?" She asked him. She sat up a little more in her bed. She loved Parker and was happy that he was here.

"Yea, Rebecca brought him by." He said as he walked closer to the door. He didn't want to leave but he knew that there was a room full of people wanting to see her.

"She did? I'm glad that she did bring him by. Where are you going?" She asked when she realized that he was walking toward the door. She didn't want him to leave her again.

"I was going to let Angela or one of the others come in a see you." He explained with a slight smile. He was happy that she wanted him in the room.

"Oh okay. I'll see you later then?" She questioned. She wanted him to come back possibly with Parker. She needed to tell both of them that she loved them.

"Yea." He said as he walked out her room and back into the waiting room. Angela spotted him first and she jumped up to ask him questions.

"She's awake and yes you can go and see her." He told her as she took off in the direction of Bones' room. He then noticed that Sweets was there too.

"Agent Booth how are you?" Sweets asked him as he sat down beside Parker who was watching the tv in the corner.

"I'm good now that I know she's okay." He said as Zack, Hodgins, and Cam walked over to him with food in their hands.

"We found some vending machines." Cam explained as she handed him a candy bar. He took it and began to eat it since he hadn't eaten anything in a while. He looked at Parker and knew that he was glad that he was here. Parker needed to be here for Bones because he loved her as much as Booth did.

XXXX

"Hey sweetie." Angela said as she walked into Brennan's room. She was happy to see her smiling and happy even though she was in the hospital. She knew that she had to thank Booth for this.

XXXX

Yes I am know super short chapter but the next should be longer. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week or I might get it out by Friday ut no promises.


	9. Hospital

A/N: Okay I don't own anything. Fox does and this is a super short chapter but onyl one chapter left. I wanted to get this one out before the new episode of Bones tomorrow night. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

"You actually broke up with Roxie?" Bones asked her. She couldn't believe all that happen while she was gone.

"Yea, we realized that it just wasn't the same as when we were in college. Anyway I'm happy that your back." Angela said as they heard a knock on the door. One of the nurses came in to check her vitals again.

"Is everything running good at the lab?" Brennan asked as the nurse finished with her blood pressure. She didn't like them coming in all the time but she knew that they had a job to do.

"Yes, everything is fine and there is someone in the waiting room wanting to see you." Angela said as the nurse left. She stood up so that Zack and Hodgins could come in after her. The doctor had told them that two people could come in now.

"Who is it?" Brennan asked as Angela stopped at the door.

"I will let that be a surprise." She said as she turned back to the door and walked out. She checked her watch and realized that she had been in there for over an hour. She smiled as she reached the waiting room. Cam and Parker were watching tv as Hodgins and Zack were talking in the corner. She looked for Booth and finally found him up against a wall on his phone. Everyone noticed her at the same time.

"How is she?" Zack asked as they all got up and came to stand in front of her.

"She's great and she waiting for you two." She said as she pointed to Zack and Hodgins.

"I thought only one can go in at a time." Hodgins said.

"The doctor said that two can go back now and in about an hour they are moving her to a normal room where we all can visit at one time." Angela said as Zack and Hodgins headed back to her room. She knew that they were excited to see her. She looked over at Booth and noticed that he was smiling as he watched Zack and Hodgins down the hall.

"How are you?" Angela asked Booth. Cam had gone back over to Parker while Angela and Booth sat down from them.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that she's back and that she's doing so good." He said and she saw his eyes go misty. She knew that this had been hard on him. She wrapped her arms around him and told him to let it out. They sat like that for a few minutes until Parker came over.

"Daddy, are you alright? Angela said that Bones was okay. Has she gotten worse? Please daddy, tell me something." Parker said as he climbed in Booth's lap.

"Bones is fine. Daddy's just happy that she's back. You get to see her in a little while." He said as he hugged his son. He was happy that he had Parker here and knew that Bones would be glad that Parker was here too.

"Okay then why are you crying?" Parker asked him as he reached his little hand up and wiped his daddy's eyes.

"These are happy tears buddy. Daddy's all better." Booth said as he hugged Parker again. He let him go when he started to wiggle. He watched his son as he went back to watch tv. He looked over at Cam and saw that she was on the phone now. He knew that she was worried about Bones as well.

"Hey, where is Sweets?" Angela asked him pulling his thoughts back to her.

"He said that he had an appointment that he needed to get to. He said that he would be back soon." Booth said as his phone starting ringing. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was his boss. He got up and answered it. He thought that he had a case but his boss was just checking on him and Bones. He told Booth not to come in the rest of the week. He knew that he would be good for nothing until Bones was back at the lab. He said okay and hung up the phone. He was feeling better now that he knew they were moving her to another room. It meant that she was in better condition than when he brought her in. He was also happy that Parker was here. He walked back to the waiting room and sat down next to Angela so that he could watch Parker but also talk to Angela as well.

XXXX

"ZACK! How did you get out?" Brennan asked as Zack followed by Hodgins came into her room.

"They needed me to help get you back. Sweets had it all arranged." He said as he said in the chair by the bed. Hodgins dragged another up from the other side of the room. He sat down on the other side of her.

"Well I'm glad that he did and Hodgins how are you?" She asked as they settled in. They talked until the nurse came in and told her that it was time to move her. Zack and Hodgins left to tell everyone in the waiting room. They noticed that Sweets was back and had flowers and balloons in his hands. They all smiled at him until they noticed that Booth had something in his hand for her.

"What is that Booth?" Hodgins asked as they got closer to them.

"It's something for Bones and no I'm not telling you what it is." He said as they looked over at him. He smiled at them and walked up to the desk so he could get her room number. He was ready to take Parker to see her.

XXXX

Okay one more chapter left and what a ride its been anyway i hoped that you enjoyed this chapter please let me know.


	10. I love you

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoyed this story. I was almost sad to end it but I knew that this would have to end somewhere. I hope that everyone likes this last chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your alert list. Now onto the last chapter.

"Parker!" Bones said as the little boy ran into the room and in her waiting arms. She squeezed him tight as Booth followed by everyone else came in slower. They all smiled as Bones released Parker.

"Bones, daddy said that you were getting better." Parker said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes I am Parker your daddy is right." She said as Sweets came in with several balloons and a bear bigger than Parker.

"Hey Sweets, I thought that the gift shop was closed." Cam said as he sat them down on the counter by the sink.

"Yea but I grabbed these before I left. How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over to her bed.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." She said as she sat up just a little.

"Well I for one am glad that you are back. These guys are all lost without you." Cam said as she pointed to Angela, Hodgins, and Booth.

"Thanks for everything." She said as the doctor came in to check on her.

"Do we need to leave?" Angela asked the doctor.

"No in fact I need all of you to make sure that she follows my instructions to the letter." The doctor said as he came to stand by her bed with a clipboard in his hand.

"Oh we'll make sure that she follows your instructions." Booth said from the corner of the room. He walked over to stand by her bed.

"Good, well I'm keeping you for one more day then you have to take it slow and no showers only baths. You need to keep your neck dry and no field work for at least a week. You need to come back in a week to get your stitches looked at and possibly removed other than that you are good to go tomorrow morning." He said as he looked up from his clipboard.

"Okay." She said as she looked around the room. She knew that she could've talked her way into working the field if it was Cam but Booth and Angela would not let her anywhere near the outside unless she was going home.

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked everyone in the room. He knew from experience that people like Dr. Brennan needed those around her to keep her from work. It was one of the reasons he let everyone stay in the room. The other was that Agent Booth won't have left the room anyway.

"No I think that we all understand that Bones is not looking at any bones until those stitches are out." Booth said as he looked down at his partner. He knew that he would have his hands full with her but he was looking forward to that challenge.

"Okay well I will leave you to visit because visiting hours will be over in less than two hours." The doctor said as he left the room. They all gathered around the bed and talked to her until visiting hours were over. Booth had said that he was staying the night since both her brother and father were in the hospital. Angela said that she would take Parker home so that Booth didn't get into trouble with having Parker home late.

XXXX

"What did you get me?" She asked as Booth sat down by her bed when everyone left.

"How do you know that I got you anything?" He asked with a smile. He knew that she would love it. He had found it earlier in the gift shop before it had closed.

"I saw the bag that you hid under my bed when you can in and besides I know you. So what did you get me?" She asked as she watched him bend down to retrieve the bag. She clapped her hands as he put the bag in her lap. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the edge of her bed.

"Open it. I've been waiting to see your face all day." He said as she opened the bag. She pulled out all the tissue paper and placed it beside the bag then she paused. Booth rubbed his hands he knew that she would love it.

"Oh, Booth, I love it. It's perfect. Where did you find it?" She asked as she pulled the glass dolphin out of the bag. She held it up to the light and saw the cascade of colors that shown through it. She looked over at him and smiled. She leaned over and hugged him.

"I found it in the gift shop. I knew that your mom loved dolphins and that you do too. I saw it and immediately thought of you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep cleansing breath. He was happy that she was back and that he still had a chance to tell her how he felt.

"Thank you." She said as she leaned back. She looked deep in his eyes and saw a difference. He was looking at her differently.

"Your welcome and I do have to tell you something." He said as he took her hands in his. He wanted this to be perfect for them.

"Ok." She said as she felt him tighten his hands around hers. She was nervous about what he was going to say. She wanted to tell him of her recent discovery. She loved him more than she thought that she would. He was in her life more than she could ever say. She hoped that what he had to say would not break her heart.

"Temperance, when you were captured so many emotions rose up in me some that I didn't realized that I had. I wanted no needed to get you back so that I could tell you how I felt about you. How I feel now." He said as he leaned in even more.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she looked him in the eye. She held her breath waiting for him to say the words that would change her world. He had to love her he just had to.

"I love you." He said as she snapped out of her daydreams. Something that she had never had until Booth came into her life.

"I love you too." She said as he smiled at her. She knew that she had lived for a reason. It was for this perfect moment. She leaned in the last few inches and kissed him. She had been wanting to kiss him since last Christmas. She was glad that she had been given this chance to kiss him again.

He leaned back and smiled. He was glad that God had seen fit not to take this very special woman from him. He knew that he some thanking to do since he got her back. He leaned back toward her and kissed her again. He knew that he would never get enough of kissing her. He couldn't wait to get her out of the hospital and on a real date. He was ready for that adventure to begin.

XXXX

I don't plan on doing a sequel to this but I do like doing stories on Bones. I am thinking about doing a Bones/ House crossover. Let me know if you think that I should do this. Oh and tell me how you liked the chapter and the story overall.


End file.
